


Buzzing

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [52]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has some things to say about Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/694191719529590784
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/43pgcd/more_bees_yes_please_rwby_fanartnest/czjvloc?context=3

Blake laid back on the bed, waiting for Yang.

“You know, for someone so casually dressed, you take an awfully long time to get ready for bed.” She called.

“I heard that!” Yang called from the bathroom. “So I’ll play hard to get.” She said, her voice low enough for Blake’s feline ears to pick up.

Blake smirked as Yang leant on the doorframe, relaxed and happy.

“You were saying something about me?” Yang said.

“Yeah. You smell and your hair is a mess. You hardly change your clothing style. And you take an age to get ready for bed.”

“Oh?” Yang replied. “Care to clarify that?”

“Sure.” Blake replied. “You smell like woodsmoke and honey.”

Yang cocked her head and started to walk towards Blake.

“You have incredible hair. Soft and luxurious. And so long, I could play with it all day.”

Yang moved closer, her smile growing.

“You always look so attractive in your usual clothes.”

“And?” Yang asked, sitting on the bed.

“And you take an age to come back to me. I miss it when you’re not with me.” Blake replied.

Yang moved over to Blake and took one of the ends of the bow and tugged it out with a flourish, causing it to drape over Blake’s eyes.

“Ooh, a blindfold.” Yang smirked, taking Blake’s lack of sight to move in.

Blake’s feline ears picked up the rustle of Yang’s hair, and she smiled and accepted the soft press of Yang’s lips on hers, choosing to deepening the kiss as she relaxed. The blocking of one sensory input made the kiss more passionate. Blake lifted the blindfold and found Yang lying next to her, staring deep into her eyes.

“And you, Blake Belladonna. You smell like lavender and mint. You have wonderful hair, and gorgeous ears. You dress like a model, and I will always, always come back to you.”

Blake put her forehead on Yang’s, their noses almost touching. She smelt Yang’s scent, moved a hand through Yang’s hair as Yang did the same, and they kissed a second time.

“I love you, Yang.”

“I love you too, kitten.”


End file.
